Power Rangers Kung Fu Panda
by prwtfalcon6
Summary: With a new evil force remaining from Dai Shi's forces loose in China, he Jungle Fury Rangers team up with Po and the Furious Five to take them down while helping each other get stronger.


**Chapter 1**

As the afternoon came in China, the Valley's streets filled with purple energy, catching the attention of the citizens.

Shortly after, an army rose up from the ground, revealing them to be figures (Rinshi) who's Jiangshi-like and the one in red with a small Jackal totem on it's head leading them.

The leader rose it's hand and snapped it's fingers, making the figures start hop-marching towards the citizens and start firing laser blasts.

The citizens started screaming and running as the army moved forward and laser blasts kept on firing.

As the citizens kept running, six figures appeared in front of the army.

It was Po, the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five.

The army stopped as Tigress confronted them.

"Who are you?" Tigress asked, revealing the leader to be male as he spoke.

"I am Jackvanax! This land will now be under the rule of Dai Shi!" The leader exclaimed.

"I don't know who that is." Po responded.

"I was expecting that, so long story short, We're going to take over this land." Jackvanax explained.

That'll never happen!" Po exclaimed as the six got ready to fight the army.

"Then you will be destroyed. Attack!" Jackvanax said as he commanded the Rinshi to charge at the heroes while summoning their staffs.

Po and the Furious Five charged to fight the Rinshi, Tigress held her own by grabbing on of the Rinshi's staff and used it as a swinging pole to kick the grunts down.

As more approached her and tried to attack her with their staffs, she jumped on top of the staff that was used as a pole and grabbed it to smack the Rinshi back.

Po punched two of the Rinshi before grabbing two of them and head butting them together.

"Who's next?" Po asked the Rinshi as one charged at him before getting it's staff stolen by Po.

"Now how does this work?" Po asked himself before thrusting it forward and accidentally shooting the Rinshi and saying to himself, "I guess that answers my own question."

Crane flew above the Rinshi as they fired at him before he grabbed one of their staffs.

"I'll take this, thank you." Crane said as he aimed the staff at the Rinshi and fired, knocking the Rinshi down.

As Crane kept firing, Mantis and Viper were taking down the Rinshi one by one due to being a small size and having the advantage over the Rinshi.

Monkey grabbed one of the Rinshi's staffs and swung it around like a bo, firing lasers as the Rinshi's surrounded him before being knocked down by the laser blasts.

"I guess i done monkeying around." Monkey joked as all of the Rinshi disappeared with Tigress finishing off the last one.

"Bravo, Tigress." Jackvanax said as he started approaching Tigress as she gasped at the revelation of Jackvanax knowing her name.

"How do you know my name?" Tigress asked.

"I know who you all are, You are part of the Furious Five and that Panda over there is the supposed Dragon Warrior." Jackvanax responded to Tigress' question.

"So you know who we are, so what? We already beat your army!" Mantis exclaimed before Jackvanax started chuckling.

"Because i'm stronger than the Rinshi and i have another form that's even stronger! I may have miscalculated your strength on the Rinshi, but i figured that was a possibility for you to beat them. However, I'm not that easy to take down." Jackvanax responded as he suddenly disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Viper exclaimed before Jackvanax suddenly appeared and kneed Tigress, sending her flying into a wall.

"Tigress!" The Heroes exclaimed before Jackvanax appeared again and knocked them all back with a spin kick.

Jackvanax approached Tigress who was coughing up blood after the powerful kick, a small splat of blood stained the ground below her mouth as Jackvanax picked her head up to see blood running down the left side of her mouth.

Jackvanax then held Tigress by her neck and got ready to snap it.

"Tigress!" Po exclaimed as he ran towards Jackvanax to try and free Tigress from Jackvanax's grip, but he ended up getting knocked back again.

"Don't you get it? You're all inferior to me! Now you get the honor of seeing me snap...her...neck!" Jackvanax exclaimed.

Everyone screamed "No!" before a claw-like slash struck Jackvanax in the back, causing him to let Tigress go.

"Who did that!?" Jackvanax screamed as he looked around before looking up on the roof behind him to see five figures in multi colored spandex and helmets and two in a armored suit with animal designs, five having claw mark symbol on their chests and three holding claw-like weapons, Jackvanax became enraged at the figures.

As the heroes ran over to Tigress and helped her up, they saw the seven figures on the roof.

"Who are those guys?" Po asked.

"I don't know." Crane responded.

"Could it be possible they're spirits?" Viper asked before the figures spoke and posed.

"With the strength of a tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"With the stealth of a jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the speed of a cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the courage of a wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

"With the power of a rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!"

"With the spirit of the mighty lion!"

"With the cunning of a chameleon!"

The heroes couldn't believe what they were seeing as the all spoke as their symbol on their chests appeared behind them.

"We summon the animal spirits from within, Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"

"Power Rangers?" The Furious Five exclaimed as Po became excited at the sight of the rangers.

"That is so cool!" Po exclaimed as the Rangers dropped from the roof and both them and Jackvanax got ready to fight.

 **Chapter 2, coming soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


End file.
